


Moving Too Fast

by WandaRavenBlack



Series: Bad Things Happen - Dick Grayson [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Broken Bones, Brothers, Chocolate, Human Trafficking, Hurt Dick Grayson, Kidnapping, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaRavenBlack/pseuds/WandaRavenBlack
Summary: DRAGGED BY THE ANKLEA band of human traffickers kidnap children from an orphanage. While Bruce, Tim and Jason save the children in the warehouse, Jason and Dick take care of the ones who are on the move. But one wrong jump can prove fatal.





	Moving Too Fast

This was a big operation. Some gangsters had kidnapped children from the orphanage and were holding them in an old warehouse, planning to sell them as soon as they could. Tim and Babs were hacking around the warehouse, trying to get a look at how many people were there. Damian was sitting in a corner, sharpening his sword, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Bruce was on the phone with Gordon, trying to get an overview of how many children there were and how old they were. Jason was pacing around, having agreed to work with the bats when he found out that children were involved. Dick had came from Bludhaven a few minutes ago and was changing into his suit. 

“Everyone. Look at this.” 

Tim’s voice drew everyone over to the computers. The picture on the screen was grainy, but they could still see a man leading two children outside and then pushing them onto the back of the pickup truck. Then he got in behind the wheel and started driving. 

“There are twenty three goons in there. That we could see. Maybe more.” 

Bruce spoke up next. 

“Twelve children were missing. Minus those two, we have ten children inside that could all be in danger if we just rush in.” 

“What about those two?” 

Dick seemed to think very hard about something, before he turned to Jason. 

“You came on your bike?” 

Jason nodded. 

“And can you take two kids on it?” 

Another nod. Dick smiled. 

“Alright. Me and Jason will take care of the truck and those two children.” 

Bruce nodded sharply. 

“Damian, Tim. You two are with me. We need to get in there and get the children out safely. Oracle, you keep us all updated.” 

She nodded and smiled at the others. 

“Good luck, guys.” 

Dick and Jason walked over to Jason’s bike and the younger man frowned when Dick sat down behind him. 

“Aren’t you…?” 

“No. We only need one bike.” 

With a shrug, Jason tore out of the cave and set off towards where Babs was leading him to. Twenty minutes later, they caught up to the truck. The children looked at them with big eyes, holding onto the sides of the truck bed for dear life. Dick activated his comm and tapped Jason’s shoulder. 

“Drive up as close as you can and stay there. I’ll jump over and pass the kids to you. Drive them to somewhere safe and then come back for me. Not sooner.” 

Jason nodded and drove up to the truck, getting so close that his handles were almost touching it. Dick relaxed his body and jumped up, grabbing onto the sides of the truck. Immediately, Jason pulled off to the side, giving him more room to swing himself onto the truck bed, and then getting back close to it. Dick smiled at the children. The boy was around 10 and the girl couldn’t be more than six. He crouched down next to the boy and grabbed his shoulder. 

“Hey there.” 

The boy smiled back at him, hope filling his eyes. 

“Nightwing.” 

Dick’s smile widened. 

“Yeah. Listen. Red Hood is on that bike, and he will get you somewhere safe. But I need you to help me out, alright? Can you do that for me?” 

The boy looked worried, but nodded and Dick was reminded of himself at that age. When he was worried on a mission, but would put on a brave face to not make Bruce change his mind about him being Robin. 

“I’m going to help you climb out of here and put you on the seat behind Red Hood. I want you to grab onto his jacket and hold on tightly. Then, I’m going to pass your friend here down to you. You’ll have to let go with one of your hands and help put her between you and Hood. As soon as she’s on the seat, Hood will take you to safety, alright?” 

He knew he was asking much of the kid, but this was the only way. Trying to take over the truck would just put the children in danger. The boy nodded, although he was completely pale. With another soft smile, Dick picked him up and gently sat him down on the seat behind Jason. The boy grabbed his jacket tightly and then scooted back a bit, leaving some space between himself and the driver. Dick turned to the girl and, in the spur of the moment, hugged her. 

“You’ll be alright, sweetheart.” 

He then lifted her up and put her between the boy and Jason. 

“Hood, go!” 

Jason pulled away from them, speeding off to where he knew the hotel was. He parked right outside it, lifted the girl up into his arms and hurried inside, the boy running after him. He burst in through the door and ran up to the desk, the woman behind it looking at him with big eyes. He understood. It wasn’t often the masked vigilantes were out during daylight. He sat the girl on the desk and nodded to the woman. 

“Two of the kidnapped children from the orphanage. Batman and the others are getting the other kids. Call the cops to come and get them.” 

And he flew out of there, jumping onto his bike and speeding to where he had last seen the truck.

“Nightwing. I’m on my way back. Where are you?” 

“Heading towards Trigate Bridge. He hasn’t noticed anything yet.” 

Jason swore. They were heading out of the city. 

“Oracle.” 

“I’m on the phone with commissioner Gordon as we speak. They are blocking off the bridge.” 

Jason drove in silence, listening to the few comments that Oracle, Batman and Red Robin were exchanging. Robin was completely silent the entire time. Just as he noticed the truck, he heard Batman’s voice on the comms. 

“The children are safe. We got everyone. Oracle, can you contact Gordon and tell him that?” 

“On it.” 

He drove up to the side of the truck and Dick stood up from where he was crouching. He walked over to the side and put one foot on it, when the truck suddenly swerved. Jason swore again when he noticed the gun that was pointing out the window and quickly hit the brakes, making sure to get behind the vehicle. Dick looked at the distance and nodded. He could do it. Even if it meant that he would have to jump over Jason to land on the seat behind him. He put his foot on the side again, not noticing that his other foot had been tangled in some ropes that were tied to the bed of the truck, most probably being there in case the children tried to fight. Jason held the bike steady, knowing that a few centimeters off could mean serious injuries for his brother. Just as Dick jumped, the car swerved violently, making him lose his balance slightly. The rope tightened around his ankle and yanked his foot back, making him fall forward. Not wanting to hit him with his bike, Jason did a sharp turn and managed to stop seconds before crashing into a building. Dick, thinking quickly, stretched his arms out, so that they were the first to hit the ground. He screamed when both his arms broke, and rolled over to his back. He curled himself up a bit, making sure that his head didn’t touch the ground, as he was pulled along the ground, his arms dragging after him. He heard Jason’s voice screaming in his ear, but couldn’t focus enough to hear what he was saying. All he could think about was keeping his head tucked in, not letting it hit the ground. He was happy about the upgrades that had been made to his suit after he caught on fire one too many times, while being transported by Wally. It provided protection against the friction. He still would have tons of bruises, but that wasn’t anything new. He tried to yank his foot out of the rope, but it almost flipped him over to his front, so he stopped and realized that there was nothing he could do. He heard Jason’s motorcycle approaching and then saw a batarang fly through the air. It sliced the rope clean off, and he came to a stop. Seconds later, Jason stopped next to him, and both him and Damian, who had been on the seat behind Jason, ran to him. The boy fell down to his knees and started pulling his fingers through Dick’s hair, clearly looking for wounds. Dick smiled at him, before the pain in his arms, back and legs made him pass out. It didn’t take long before the Batmobile stopped next to them, Bruce and Tim jumping out and hurrying over. 

“What happened here?” 

“Nightwing got tangled in the ropes and pulled behind the truck.” 

Jason moved to pick him up, but stopped when Bruce’s sharp voice cut in. 

“Don’t move him. His back could be broken. Clark. Get to Gotham as fast as you can. It’s about Nightwing.” 

Twenty seconds later, Superman landed next to them, his face full of worry. By now, a police car had stopped on the road they were on, but the cops hadn’t gotten out. Clark kneeled down next to Dick and looked him over. 

“His spine seems to be intact. Both his arms are broken in multiple places and he has some serious bruising on his back and legs.” 

As gently as he could, he lifted the young man into his arms. 

“I’ll take him back to the cave. It’s the fastest option.” 

And he left before anyone could say anything more. Seeing that the cops were starting to get out of the car, Tim quickly turned to Jason. 

“Hood. Get out of here. They might try to shoot you. We’ll meet up in the cave.” 

Jason nodded and got onto the bike. Moving quickly, Damian jumped onto the seat behind the Hood. Jason made a questioning sound, but then simply drove off, not waiting for an answer. He sped through the streets and barely stopped in time to not hit Clark who was standing in the middle of the cave. Clark looked at him with his eyebrows raised and Jason grinned, while taking the helmet off. Damian looked around with a frown. 

“Where is Grayson?” 

Clark nodded to where the infirmary was. 

“Alfred is taking care of him. He told me to wait here and keep you out of there until he is done. But, as far as he knows, Dick will be alright.”

Both boys let out relieved sighs, before glaring at each other and stomping off in two opposite directions. Clark smiled after them. It was clear that those two really cared about Dick. He turned his head towards where the infirmary was and used his x-ray vision to look inside. Dick was partially awake, nodding along to Alfred berating him for being so careless. With another smile, Clark turned to where Bruce was speeding inside. He had managed to calm the brothers. Now, he had to calm the father. And that was never easy. The Bat came hurrying towards him and he put his hands up to stop him. 

“Bruce, you have to stay here.” 

It earned him a bat-glare. He hesitated, before using the one thing he knew would stop even Batman. 

“Alfred said that no one is allowed in there until he is done.” 

That made Bruce stop, hesitate, and then storm off towards the computer, Tim following him quickly. Clark smiled. Through the years he had learned that there was one thing that could make all the bats stop and think. Alfred. Even with all their strength, they always listened to the butler. Jason came back into the cave and flopped down on a chair, his leg bouncing up and down. A minute later, Damian came down with two mugs in his hands. The smell of chocolate spread around the cave and both Bruce and Tim looked back to the boy. He stomped over to Jason and thrust one of the mugs into his hands, almost spilling the contents all over him. Jason frowned at him, but accepted the mug and took a careful sip. His body relaxed when he noticed that it was just chocolate. Clark smiled. He still remembered that time when Bruce had been hurt on a mission and Alfred had taken him into the infirmary. Tim had been a nervous wreck and nothing could get him to calm down. Then, Dick had disappeared for a few minutes, before coming back with a mug full of hot chocolate. It would seem that Damian really did take after the oldest brother, in his own Damian way. They sat in silence for almost ten minutes, before Alfred walked out of the infirmary, all the bats standing up to meet him. 

“Master Dick will be fine, but he will not be able to use his arms for quite some time. You can go in and see him now.” 

Jason and Damian were the first ones through the door, Tim following close behind. Bruce looked at Clark and the kryptonian nodded with a smile, before flying out of the cave. The family needed some time alone. He was in Metropolis when he heard Bruce say quietly: 

“Thank you, Clark.” 

He smiled and went back to work. If asked about it later, he was sure the Bat would say he heard wrong. 


End file.
